


Restless

by HunterMay18, kryptonitekaspar



Series: Fairytales [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Curses, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Witch Curses, mentions of gay sex but there is none
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitekaspar/pseuds/kryptonitekaspar
Summary: Niall is the son of the richest family in all of England and people are jealous, but not as jealous as one person was. The woman put a curse on the boy after she was denied access to his 1st birthday, everyone in the town was invited except for her. This leads Niall to be forced to live with his aunt, only knowing that his parents were out there somewhere. Niall’s aunt hired a boy to help around the house and he’s curious as to why the boy is always sleeping, and that he only wakes up when he kisses him.Inspired by the fairytale, Sleeping Beauty.





	1. Baby's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to read the other books in the series, they are stand alone and aren't connected any way.

Niall smiles happily when his two parents walk in while turning on the light. The chunky one-year-old giggles and pulls himself up on the crib he lays in. He grips the upper part and bounces a little. Maura picks up her son and kisses his cheek making the baby smile widely. “Good morning big boy, you’re one today!” She said excitedly.

Niall knew when his mum was excited it would sound like when she sounded now. He has a habit of clapping his hands when his parents talked in that tone. Bobby chuckles at his boy and kisses his cheek. “That’s right baby boy. You gonna have a party and everything.” He makes the baby smile.

To say Niall was a spoiled baby was an understatement. When they got out to the living room presents were stacked and a big cake was set out.  Niall lets out a squee and both of his parents smile as he is set down and he toddles to the presents.

Niall fell to his bottom, pouting up at his father, but instead of letting him help him up he was determined to get back off the floor to continue. When he did he went to one of the smaller gifts, one that he could lift and immediately started to open it. He made an another noise when he found it to be an Elmo stuffed animal, the boy loved Elmo. 

He turned around and saw his parents next to each other and he held it up with a big smile. “Ma! Pa! Elmo!” He spoke with a gurgling sound, still getting used to the idea of being able to speak. 

“Niall, you can open up one more and then you have to wait until later, okay?” The boy frowned but nodded as he went and grabbed a larger gift, which was a new train set that he was going to ask his father to help him play with. 

The boy put his thumb in his mouth as he held Elmo close to his body, his eyes droopy. “Looks like it’s time for a little nap before the party.” Niall didn’t protest and held his arms up for his father who placed him into his crib, he was asleep before his father left the room.

“Bobby, do you think she will show up?” Maura asked, the nerves were evident in her voice as her husband took her into his arms. 

“I’m pretty sure she will because we didn’t put her on the invite list.” 

“Really? Why did you do that?” 

“Because someone who threatens my family shouldn’t be allowed to come close to us.”

Maura sighs as she runs a hand through her blonde hair. “You know how she is...when you didn’t send her a Christmas card she went crazy…”

“Which she shouldn’t do in the first place. Maura...we shouldn’t worry too much.” He said kissing her head as the woman is setting out food and treats for the birthday party. 

“I just want his first birthday to be the best.” She said with a sigh.

“I understand…” Bobby speaks and rubs her shoulder soothingly.

A few hours later and their mansion was filled with everyone in the town, with Bobby being a very like lawyer, everyone knew him. Even if Bobby didn’t know them, he made it his mission to get to know them, it was just who he was. Maura just went along with her husband, only working as a kindergarten school teacher, and she loved every minute of it. 

Niall was sitting on the baby mat with a bunch of other children his age, letting them play with his toys and giggling at everyone of them. 

Maura smiled at her son, knowing that he will definitely do good in life. She just hoped that nothing would happen to him. And just like that there was a loud bang and everyone turned to see the one person she didn’t want there.

“Well well well…” A female voice spoke and Bobby clenches his jaw seeing his ex-wife walk in. “Heard there was a party and I wasn’t even invited.”

“Leave Sara…” Bobby threatens in a growl. Sara shows off her shiny white smile.

“Hello, Bobby. Your son turned one today. How fun.” She said. Maura stands and picks up her son and looks to the witch with a scared look. Niall is confused, he just stares at the witch and doesn’t speak.

“Sara I said leave,” Bobby repeats.

Sara just smirked as she finally got a look at the little blonde boy in front of her. “And you must be the birthday boy, I’ve got a gift for you.” She opened up her bag and handed him a Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal, the boy immediately grabbing for it but Bobby stopping him. “I didn’t do anything to it, it’s a toy.”

“I don’t trust you, remember why I divorced you?” Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know that it could kill you!” 

“Whatever,” Bobby looked at the toy and then heard a cry from Niall as he wanted it, so he gave it to his boy who smiled at Sara and thanked her.

“See, the boy likes me.” 

“What do you want? Why are you here?” 

“It’s a party, why can’t I party?” 

Bobby knew she was up to something and he didn’t like it one bit. 

Niall loved the Winnie the pooh stuffed animal and was completely clueless at the tension. “You can stay…” Bobby says with a sigh. “But if you hurt my son or anyone else I love in any way-”

“Yeah yeah I get it...you’ll kill me yadda yadda. Don’t worry, I could never hurt your son…” She said with a sly grin. Niall cooed and wanted down. Maura was hesitant but let him down before he toddled away. “Now Bobby...where is the restroom?” She asked.

Bobby glared at her before sighing. “Down the hall.” Sara walked down to the restroom to go over what she had been planning to do, but that boy was so precious and innocent, but because of his parents he had to pay. 

When she returned she used her magic to slam all the windows as she started to chant unknown words over and over again. She pointed her finger at Niall and he levitated in the air, making the boy scream out in fear, as she made him glow. “And may this curse settle.” Making the guests gasp in fright. She gently lowered Niall back to the ground, he immediately running to hide behind his mother.

“Curse what curse?” 

Sara just smirked. “Ever heard of a boy not sleeping for days?”

Maura frowned. “Why did you do this?” 

Sara just chuckled. “Because he left me because I couldn’t get pregnant.” She said scowling at her as she quickly picks up her son and holds him close as he begins sniffling. “Have fun Bobby…” She said with a quirk of her eyebrows and suddenly she disappeared as he was about to charge at her. He pants a little before he looks to his wife and child. 

“I’m so sorry…” He said rushing over and trying to comfort his child.

“Niall baby are you okay?” Niall just nodded and tucked his head into his mother’s neck. The ended up ending the party just like that, the family wanting their privacy as they tried to make sense of what happened. Niall was put down to sleep after he had dinner and of course his cake, when his parents were trying to decide what to do. 

“What did she mean by not sleeping for days?” 

“I don’t know honey but I don’t like it.” Bobby sighed. “I think we should move him out of here in case she comes back.”

“No, I don’t want to lose my son!” 

“I think it would be best, we can send him to live with your sister, Perrie?” Maura frowns and she sighs. 

“Bobby I just...this is our only child...I can’t.” She said sniffling a little bit as tears came to his eyes. Bobby quickly acts and comes over and comforts her. She ends up crying into his shoulder and that makes Bobby frown.

He couldn’t help but feel, this was all his fault.

The next morning Maura called her sister who had already heard everything that was going on and was appalled by the women that cursed her nephew.

“Bobby thinks it would be best if you take Niall, we don’t want to risk her coming back.” 

Perrie sighed. “I could take your son, he’s your son.” 

“We know you’ll keep him safe and will keep us updated as well.” It hurt Perrie to hear her sister say this to her, but she knew that she wouldn’t go to her if it was in dire need. 

“I’ll be there after my shift, gather all his things together.” Perrie had finally caved after her sister begging her to help. Maura finishes the call, just as her boy walks out. Niall had a stuffed animal in his arm and his thumb in his mouth. 

“Ma cake…” He speaks, not yet having a slice yet.

“Baby it’s too early for cake, why don’t you have some cereal?” Maura got up from the table and placed him into the highchair and gave him a bowl of cereal and a cup of apple juice. 

Niall ate his cereal in silence, but the cake was still on his mind. When he was finished he looked at his mom. “Cake now?” 

Maura chuckled. “A little piece, but don’t tell your father.”

Niall cheered happily and smiles when Maura brought him some of the chocolatey goodness. He began munching on it while Maura admired her son. She didn’t want to lose him but like Bobby said this was the only choice.

Niall finishes with chocolate all over his face and Maura smiles. “You dirty boy.” She says as she wipes his face, making the boy squirm away from the paper towel. Maura took him out of the high chair and told him he could go play in his room until Aunt Perrie came over which made Niall excited, he loved his aunt. 

Maura got all his things together, even the giant mountain of things he received yesterday, making her get really upset. She only had him a year and he was going to be taken away from him. They tried so hard to get a son, having lost many babies beforehand, he was their little miracle. 


	2. New Life

 

 

Niall hadn’t slept the past few days and that was tiring for Perrie. Niall would whine and fuss as he was tired but he couldn’t sleep. He was currently crying in the living room, Perrie was trying to make supper and she just wished Niall would stop. Once she put the food in the oven, she walked over to Niall and picked him up.

He sniffles and cries on her shoulder, making her pink shirt a reddish color. She would bounce him and rock him, but nothing could help him. It made the aunt sigh as she walked him around the house. “Do you want your stuffie?” She asked. Niall nods and Perrie grabs the stuffed animal he loved the most, it was a tiger that he had since he was a newborn. He was just so attached to it.

Niall held it close to him as he sucked on his thumb, but even though he quieted down, he still wouldn’t sleep. She managed to eat dinner while he was curled on her chest and still wide awake. She just wanted him to go to sleep, but at this point she didn’t even know if he would. She had work in eight hours and she still needed to shower, she didn’t know how she was going to juggle him at this point. 

Perrie had texted her neighbors, which were three men who were quite odd to say the least, but they always helped out perrie when she needed the help. But, she didn’t know if they would be able to help out with a year old. 

There were three quick knocks on the door and when she opened it, there stood the three men in their pj’s. “Do you guys own any other colors?” She commented as she saw them in the same colors as always.

The one in blue pouted. “We love these colors that’s why.”

The green one nods and so does the pink one. “Whatever. I just need you to watch him until I get a shower and maybe a small nap.” He said handing over Niall who looked to the men hesitantly. The pink one smiled and took him.

“Of course.” He said with a big smile, Niall just stared at them all in awe, more or less because of the colors he saw.

“Hey buddy, I’m Lou,” the man in blue spoke, “That’s Harry,” pointing to the one in green. “And then the one who’s hold you is Liam.” 

Niall let out a whine wanting to be let down, the three men watched him run away only to return with some toys. “Play?” 

They all cooed at the boy and all got down on the floor in the living room and played with the boy. Somehow the boy crashed a few hours later when Louis fell asleep on the couch and he crawled onto his chest. Liam thinks it was the sound of Louis’ steady heartbeat that finally got him to sleep, while Harry just said it was because he hadn’t slept in so long that anywhere he was comfy would work. 

Perrie walks out and sighs in relief seeing Niall asleep. “Thank god he’s finally asleep.” She said with a long drawn out sigh. Liam looks up with confusion in his expression.

“He having trouble sleeping?” He asked

“Yes…” She replies with a stressed look. “He’s asleep though now so that’s important.” He speaks

Liam nods. “Louis is really good at the sleeping thing.” He teases. 

Perrie shrugged. “Can you two stay while I sleep? I have work and I know you said you’d watch him and he’s not that difficult to please. He’s got toys and he loves pizza.” 

“Just like Louis,” Harry giggled at the boy who was snoring quite loudly. 

Perrie just shook her head. “I don’t care what you three do, just try to keep him asleep or you won’t get him back to bed for days.” 

“What did you do while he couldn’t sleep?” 

“Like I said he’s not much of a hassle, I put him in his room with the dogs and his toys he was quiet for a couple hours. I kept my door open and he came to find me when he went potty and was hungry.” 

“All that at one? My sisters barely told my mom when they had a dirty diaper.”

“My sister was very good with teaching her son, it’s such a shame they can’t take care of him anymore.” 

Liam frowns at her before he places his hand on her shoulder. “We’ll make sure he gets the best sleep he’s had in a long time.” He speaks. Perrie rolls her eyes before leaving them alone with Niall who was completely out.

“Should we move him?” Harry asks

Liam shakes his head. “Can’t risk waking him up.” 

Harry nodded and grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two sleeping figures. Harry also had grabbed pillows from the guest room and blankets so him and Liam would be able to sleep on the floor. 

“No funny business Harry,” Liam muttered after he got under the covers. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean the last time we slept in the same bed together I woke up to you grinding against my back.”

“Still won’t let me live that down?” Earning a curt nod from the pink lad, “I told you a dozen times I didn’t do it purposely.” 

“Never said you didn’t, but no dreaming about anything explicit.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can’t control my dreams.”

Liam gives him a glare. “I suggest you do or I will make sure what you’re grinding on me with feels it.” He said as he pulls the covers on his body and turns away. Harry gives him an annoyed look before he turned the other way, Liam never lies either so he thought it was the best.

Louis woke up a couple hours later to a finger poking him in the face. “Lou, potty.” Louis finally opened his eyes to see it was Niall staring down at him, and lifted up the boy and sleepily carried him into his room and changed his diaper. Niall tucking his face back into Louis’ neck, falling back to sleep even before they get back to the couch. “You must have been tired baby boy,” Louis muttered quietly after he put him on the makeshift bed on the floor in between him and Liam, falling asleep quickly.

The next time he woke up it was to the smell of bacon and eggs, Niall was still passed out next to him, but the two others were probably in the kitchen. “Morning,” he spoke as he wiped his tired eyes with the palm of his hands, taking a seat at the kitchen table, smiling when a cup of coffee was pushed in front of him. 

“Niall still sleeping?” 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, he woke me up around 4 am telling me he needed a new diaper and then went back to sleep. Poor kid is all tired out.”

“We should let him sleep a little bit longer.” 

Perrie walks in and gives them a look. “You better not wake him up…he needs to wake up on his own.” She speaks as she puts in her earrings, “Can you watch him while I am working.” Perrie answers. They all nod, and Liam seems to be the only hesitant one. 

One Perrie leaves Louis leaves to get their stuff, so they aren’t in PJ’s anymore and Liam has the television on while he has Niall in his arms. “It’s noon and he is still sleeping.” Harry says bewildered by it

Liam nods. “I wonder why.”

After they ate lunch, Niall was still fast asleep, them having moved him to his own bed to be more comfortable. They were starting to worry so they called Perrie. “I don’t know if this is normal, but he’s still asleep and it’s nearly two.” Liam frowned looking at Niall sleeping in his crib.

“If he isn’t awake by three, wake him up. Don’t forget he’s been awake for three days and his body needs the sleep, but he needs food and fluids.” Perrie couldn’t tell them about the curse, she wouldn’t know how they would react to a baby with a curse. 

Liam sighed. “Alright, sorry for bothering we don’t have any experience with babies.

“No problem, call me if anything else.” Perrie quickly ended the call and went back to eating her lunch, having been interrupted three times by patients, but she wouldn’t trade this job for anything else. 

It became three when Liam walks up to Niall’s room. He was still knocked out. He sighs and he picks up the boy. “Hey bud...come on wake up.” He tries to get him to wake up but Niall whines and nuzzles into his neck.

“Niall please…” He mutters. Niall eventually pulls back and tiredly rubs his eyes. “Hey bub...want food?” He asked. He nods and let’s Liam take him to the kitchen. 

He was placed into his high chair and Liam leaned down to look at him. “What do you want?” 

Niall poked at the markings on Liam’s arms before he smiled. “Pizza!” 

“Of course you want pizza, but it will take some time, do you want something before it gets here?” Harry was already on the phone ordering pizza enough for all of them, even Perrie. 

“Milk and french fries.” Niall looked at Liam with a smile. 

“Coming right up,” Liam spoke to him, putting the fries into the toaster oven and handing him a cup of milk. 

Louis and Harry walk in and see that Niall is up and Louis looks to Liam. “Was it hard to wake him up?” He asked 

Liam shrugs and he hands him the french fries. “Not too hard, but it took some work.” He said watching him munch on the potatoes.

“Shit I wish I could sleep for 15 hours straight and feel like a new person. I did that once and I felt terrible, my head was like a brick all day.” Louis frowned watching the boy spill some milk on himself. 

“Well they do tell you that you shouldn’t sleep more than 12 hours cause your body starts to shut down.”

“Don’t remind me, my mother told me that but what was I supposed to do? I just got over that nasty stomach bug that went around our friend group in high school.” 

Niall made a nose that made all the men turn to him and he just smiled as he held up an empty plate. “All done!”

Liam walks to the thing of fries and brings him some more. “Pizza is almost done bubba.” He said handing him the food. The boy nods and he grabs a fry with his tiny hands, squishing the fry and smiling a little in amusement.

“I wonder why he didn’t sleep for three days though, the poor boy.” Harry said.

“Perrie is not telling us something.” Louis adds on.

“Maybe she’s afraid of how we would react to it,” Harry thought for a second before he replied. 

“I don’t know what she could be afraid of? He’s just a toddler with sleeping problems.” Liam sighed as heard Niall start to cry because they weren’t paying attention to him. 

“Buddy if you’re a good boy you’ll get extra pizza.” 

The boy’s eyes lit up as if he was given a new toy, nodding quickly. “Pizza.” 

The boys smiled at him before returning to the same position. “If it was just a sleeping problem, why would she be so tense about this situation.” Louis asks.

Liam sighs, he has a point. “Maybe we’ll talk about it to her later.” He said as the oven dinged signaling pizza was done.

They handed Niall a slice of pizza after it had cooled off so the boy wouldn't burn his mouth. He held his plate over his head. “All done! More please?”

Liam cooed and got him another slice of pizza. The three of them watching Niall as he devoured it in a minute. “How is he able to eat all that?”

Harry shrugged. “Probably worked up an appetite of sleeping for so long.” They other two nodded in agreement. 

Soon enough half of a pizza was done and Niall had ended up passed out on his high chair. It was cute really. 

“We should put him back to bed.” Louis speaks and the two nod. They cleaned off his face and then took him back to his bedroom.

Then he was able to sleep peacefully. The three thought it wasn't too bad watching this kid.


	3. Babysitting

The boys had grown to love Niall, always coming over whenever they could to see him and help Perrie. The first time they babysat him was 2 years ago, and now he's three and well, things change. 

“Please would you guys watch him? I was supposed to bring him to the zoo, but stupid fucking people call out and they ask me to cover.”

“But why didn't you say no?” Harry raised an eyebrow, making the other two nod in agreement.

“Because I need the extra money for Niall. He goes to preschool soon and I need the money for lunches and all that.”

“You know we always love watching him.”

“Lili! Loulou and Hawwy!” The boy shouted as he saw them at the doorway. He ran over to them and attacked Harry's legs first and made his way to all of them. 

They all chuckle and Harry picks him up. “We'll have the best day ever. Won't we Ni.” Harry says before poking the three year old’s belly making the boy squeal.

Perrie sighs with a nod. “Thank you guys. He still wants to go to the zoo...so if you guys would that would be absolutely wonderful.”

“Zoo! Zoo!” He chants and the boys smile to him.

“Well of course.” Liam said ruffling his hair making the boy giggle. 

Niall then wiggled out of Harry’s arms and ran off somewhere, coming back with his diaper bag and shoes. “All ready!” He smiled up at the four of them. 

“How did you get him to do that?” Louis watched fondly as he boy was trying to put on his shoes, Harry bending down to help him. 

Perrie shrugged. “One day he just started it and knew what to do.” 

Liam was surprised. “He's such a smart kid.” He said before Perrie gave a short nod and left them. 

Eventually Niall gets his shoes on, and has them corrected before they left. He waved to his aunt who went the other way. “Zoo!” He clapped his hands happily.

Louis helped get the boy into his carseat and sat in the back with him to keep him company. It took them twenty minutes to get the zoo and Niall was as excited as can be, jumping for joy in his carseat. 

“Gotta wait until the car stops buddy, stop trying to unbuckle yourself,” Louis scolded him, making Niall’s eyes water. His face softened and he quickly tries to comfort the boy. “Nonono don't cry…” He speaks quickly

However Niall cried. It wasn't just a simple cry, he was sobbing at this point. Liam frowns when he gets out and he picks up the boy.

“What did Lou do…” He said bouncing him to try and calm him down.

“I didn’t do anything, he wanted to get out of his car seat before you stopped the car!” Louis frowned. 

Liam looked at Niall. “Niall is what Lou said true?” And the boy had stopped crying and nodded. “Then why are you crying?” Niall wiped his tired eyes and shrugged. “Want your Elmo?” The boy nodded and held it close. “Now, tell Lou you’re sorry for getting him in trouble.” 

“I sowwy Lou,” Niall spoke quietly.

“It’s okay buddy.” Louis said running a hand through his hair. Niall smiles a little before he snuggles into Liam’s chest. Harry pulls out the stroller and they get Niall inside before they head over to the entrance

They pay for the entry and they look to Niall. “Where you wanna go first Ni?” Liam asked and Niall tapped his chin in thought. “Monkey!” He exclaims with a smile. 

They went and saw the Monkeys, penguins, gorillas and the giraffes before Niall was getting fussy from being hungry. “Alright buddy we’ll get some food.” 

Niall wanted pizza, like always, and sat happily munching on his pieces of pizza as the others ate chicken wraps and fries. When he was finished, the boy wanted ice cream, but he started to throw a fit when they didn’t have the flavor he wanted.  
People watched and it made the three sigh. Liam picked up the boy and he rocked him a little bit. “I want chocolate chip though…” Niall whines and Liam gave him a stern look. 

“We can get you some later but whining isn’t going to do you any good.” Liam scolds the child.

Louis follows and looks to him with a sigh. “We can get some later Ni.” He suggests.

“But I want some now!” Niall whined louder, getting looks from people around him. 

“We’re sorry, all we have is chocolate.” The worker frowned. “Would you want some chocolate with chocolate sprinkles?” 

Niall thought for a second before he nodded. “Choco!” Earning a relieved sigh from from the men who watched him happily eat the ice cream. They getting ice cream for themselves as well.

After they finished the ice cream and wiped off the messy face that Niall had, they went to the other exhibits and all those other good things. 

Once finished Niall wasn't tired like the other kids that were asleep against their parents. In fact, he was bouncing in his stroller and the three are surprised that didn't wear him out.

“Want out, Lili out?” Niall asked looking up at Liam with wide eyes. 

“As long as you promise you won't run away.” 

Niall just nodded and as soon as he was out he ran back to the gorillas, smushing his face against the glass. “Look baby!”

The three smile and make sure they keep their eyes on him. “He seems to really like animals.” Liam states.

Harry nods and at some point they don't notice Niall toddling away. “Li? Where'd he go?” Louis asks

The three suddenly begin to panic as they tried to find where he went. 

Niall managed to get his way to the lion exhibit, smiling as one of the cubs pawed at the window where he was standing. He giggled at the cub and then when he turned around to show his sitters he realized they weren't there. He started crying as he fell to the floor. 

“Hey buddy, where are your parents?”

“No parents. Here with Lili, LouLou and Hawwy.” 

The stranger picked up Niall as they helped him find who was with. “Where did you last see them?”

Niall stopped crying for a second to think of where he was. He furrows his eyebrows before he remembers “Gowilla…” He said with a sniffle. The stranger nods and turns around to look. The gorilla exhibit, only being not too far.

“Niall! There you are!” Harry says suddenly and he takes the boy from the stranger. “I am so sorry…” He said to the stranger.

The woman gives a small smile. “Oh don’t worry...I have a three year old of my own and he is just all over the place.” The woman says. Harry nods as the other boys came over and sighed in relief seeing Niall being okay.

Niall tucked his face into Harry's neck. “Home now, please?” They thanked the woman again before they carried a scared Niall. 

“You're okay buddy, you're not in trouble.”

“I sowwy.”

“It's okay, it happens. All that matters is that you're safe.”

Niall nods as he is put into his car seat. They all get in and drive home. “So...we should do spaghetti for supper tonight.” Liam says and the boys nod in agreement. 

“Wan’ pizza!” Niall speaks and the boys all give him a look. “Pizza…” He whines

“No buddy not tonight...you had it last night…” Liam says looking to him with the rearview mirror. Niall however furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms and looked away.

“How about we put cheese on the spaghetti? It will be like you’re eating pizza,” Louis spoke, hoping the boy would take it as an answer.

Niall just shrugged. “Kay.” 

Liam sighed in relief and put cheese on the spaghetti, putting it into the oven to melt. He gave Niall a piece with extra cheese and the boy’s eyes lit up. 

“Thank you Lili.” Niall ate the helping of pasta, holding his plate up shouting he was finished, like always. They watched and chuckled at how fast he ate his pasta. They ended up giving him thirds and at that point Niall wanted to have a little fun.

He would refuse to eat and the boys would try and encourage him, Niall would then grab a handful of pasta and he threw it directly at them. It got to the point where the whole area around them was a mess and there was spaghetti all over them, Perrie walks in just then and she gasps.

All the three could do was smile awkwardly as Niall giggled.

“Niall James Horan what do you think you’re doing!?” Perrie screamed at him, making Niall freeze and start to sob. “No, no crying is allowed because you’re in deep, deep trouble mister. Now Lili is going to help you clean up and you’re going straight to bed, do you understand me?” 

Niall sniffled and let Liam take him to the bathroom, cleaning him up quickly. “I sowwy Lili.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, you better go say sorry to Auntie Perrie.” 

Perrie sighed and looked at the two other boys. “Clean up for me please? I’m going to shower.” 

They just nodded. “Of course we don’t mind cleaning up, go relax.” Louis pushed her out of the kitchen and they managed to clean up the kitchen even before she came back. They even had time to heat up some food for her.

She sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table and ate quietly before she felt a tug on her pajama pants. She looked down and saw Niall holding elmo tight. 

“I sowwy Pewwie.” He muttered, letting out a loud yawn. 

Perrie looked down at him with a smile and kissed his forehead before she ruffled his hair. “It’s okay bud, you had fun and that’s all that matters. But, please no more food throwing.” 

Niall nodded and made grabby hands for her and she put him in her lap and he was out in a matter of seconds.   
“Do you want one of us to put him in bed?” 

Perrie shook her head. “No, it’s fine I’ve got him. And thanks for today, I’ll pay you once I get my paycheck.”

They just shook their heads simultaneously. “Take your time, even if you take us out to dinner once a week it will be okay,” Liam spoke for the three of them, earning a nod of agreement from the other two. 

Perrie sighs and smiles at them. “Thank you guys. You truly are the three most helpful men.” She said with a small smile as he strokes Niall's hair

Liam gives a smile. “Well if you need us please feel free to call. We love Niall.” 

Perrie smiles. “And I know he loves you guys.” She replied with a hum.

The three of them stayed as Perrie ate her food, telling her to go to bed as they cleaned the dishes and made sure all the pasta sauce was cleaned. They went into Niall’s room and found he wasn’t there, only to find the two of them cuddled on her bed fast asleep. They cooed at the two of them, Liam going and pulling the covers over them. Each of them pressed a kiss to their foreheads before they left to go back to their apartment next door. 

They fell to the couch simultaneously. “So, today was something.”

“Exhausting to say the least,” Harry added as he kicked off his shoes, letting out a relieved sigh from the feeling coming back to his feet. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want to spend it any other way,” Louis smiled at them.


	4. Sleepwalking

 

 

Perrie sighs as she looks at the time. It was a saturday which meant she didn’t have to work, so she thought it would be a good day to spend time with Niall. The problem was that it was now 2 in the afternoon and he was still asleep. She should of seen it coming. He wasn’t sleeping almost the whole week. It was exhausting for not only her but Niall. He was crying and cranky the whole time and it was very frustrating for the two.

Perrie decides to go check on him, thinking maybe he has already woken up and he is just playing with his toys. When she peeks inside she sighs sadly seeing him passed out still and face in his pillow. She sort of felt bad because the boy needed this sleep. With a sigh she closes it and she walks back downstairs. She thinks to herself and sighs. 

This could’ve happened to anyone but it had to be Niall. She sniffles a little bit feeling tears develop in her eyes. This wasn’t her son she knew that, but she felt so attached to him, that at times it just felt like it.

Perrie was broken from her thoughts when her neighbors walked into the door. “Perrie, how's it going?” Louis smiled, but then frowned when he saw that she was crying. “What's wrong?”

She just shrugged. “I think there is something wrong with Niall, he's still sleeping. I wanted to do something with him today but if I wake him he gets super cranky. The last time I woke him up he punched me.” 

“He's done this thing last week where he pulled on Harry's hair until he legit took out a chunk of hair.” Harry rubbed at the area that had no hair. 

“I need to call his mum and ask her what that witch did to him.” A bit ago Petrie had told the boys why she had him and they all nodded as they were to not tell anyone of what she told them. 

Just as she was about to call, Niall came in and was eerily quiet. Louis waved a hand over his face but he didn't blink. “Umm, is he sleepwalking?”

Perrie looked down and she frowned. “Niall…” She said as she picked him up. He didn't reply and she sighed “He must be.” She said as she turned to go upstairs.

Harry watched and he frowned. “I feel so bad.”

Louis looked to him. “You're only sentimental because you got a bald patch curly.” He teased.

Liam gave him a glare. “That's enough. Come on Perrie needs our support.”

“Be careful as to not wake him up when he’s in this state, it could end badly,” Louis spoke quietly, “One of my sisters sleepwalks and one time my mom woke her up without realizing and she got hurt.”

Perrie carefully put Niall back into his bed and watched him as he slept soundly. “I really need to call my sister.”

“Why don’t we wait a bit and see if this is a one time thing and we can go from there?”

Everyone glances to Liam and they nod. They were glad Liam was the strong and sensible leader. If anyone else was, it would be absolute chaos. Perrie leads them out to the kitchen and gets out a kettle to make some tea. “I wish this wasn’t so stressing.”

“Maybe you should call his mum and he can visit with her.” Harry suggested

“No...he hasn’t mentioned her since he was four. I would rather he would not be attached when she has to leave.” She said with a sigh as she listened for the kettle to boil.

Harry put his hands onto Perrie’s shoulders and looked at her. “I know there is a reason why he can’t go see her, but why not do video chat? He will still be talking to her and seeing her, just not physically in person.”

Perrie sighed. “I know, it’s just weird. I feel like I’m his mother now and I don’t want to be that person that keeps him from his mother, but yet I am.”

Harry just shook his head. “No, that’s not true. His mother gave him to you, it’s not like you stole him or something. And if you feel that you’re his mother it’s because you’ve been taking care of him, granted your sister sends you money, but that’s it.”

Perrie just felt bad and hid her face into Harry’s chest. “I know, it’s just frustrating.” 

Liam sighs and he steps in. “Maybe just a chat will help soothe some kind of tension in this situation.” He said.

Perrie had to think and sure enough he did have a point. “I guess a video chat wouldn't be too bad.” She mutters.

Harry smiles. “There ya go.” 

Perrie didn’t move from having her head into Harry’s chest, the taller man wrapping his arms around her and held her as she composed herself. “I’ll do it later, first we need to keep an eye on Niall.” She finally stepped back, letting a slight blush fall upon her cheeks as she felt Harry looking at her. 

But if she saw Louis behind her back, he was glaring at her for thinking of having any interest in his man, well not really his...yet. He was working on trying to get Harry to actually be with him, but all the man thinks about is Niall. Don’t get him wrong he does too, but at the end of the day he wants to have an actual conversation that doesn’t involve a three year old. Just the other day Louis wanted to pounce on Harry who was wearing basically nothing, but he felt turned off when Harry was showing him pictures of Niall that he took earlier that day. 

Louis smiled when everyone turned around to face each other, not letting anyone know what he was doing, but from the corner of his eye he knew someone saw him. 

“So, how do we want to do this? Take shifts?” Louis asked, making everyone think of that besides of what he thought they were. 

“We'll figure it out later.” Liam suggests. “We don't know what to truly do yet until we fully know what's going on with Niall.”

Perrie turns to the kettle when the water is done boiling before she begins preparing tea. “Well we know something.” Louis replies with a frown. “He needs to have someone keep an eye on him.”

“He does. Us.”

“What if one of us can't. We need to figure this out Liam.” Louis spoke back with agitation.

“It’s late, we should just worry about getting some sleep and figuring it out in the morning.”

“But, what if he does it again?” Louis frowned, knowing fully that people could have multiple sleepwalking episodes in one night.

“Then we’ll worry about it then, but now let’s get some sleep. You two can take the guest room and I’ll sleep with Perrie.” Making the other boy’s eyebrows raise in question. “Well that’s if you don’t mind?” 

Perrie shrugged. “Just no funny business.” 

Harry and Louis exchange looks in interest. Louis quirks his eyebrows and Harry giggles the slightest. “Shut up you two.” Liam snapped at the two.

Louis smirks. “Never said anything Liam.” Louis said as he turned away to use the restroom. All Harry did was smile and look away. Harry got into the bed and waited for Louis before he tried to even fall asleep. 

“What do you think is going on between the two of them?” Harry asked, smiling when Louis’ nose touched his. 

“They probably have been secretly fucking for all we know.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, but he was hiding that he wished he and Louis would do that too. 

In the other room Liam was trying to console Perrie and well, something happened. “Perrie, it’s for the best for Niall and you that you stay strong. You know he loves you.” Liam said as he runs his hand up and down her shoulder. 

Perrie sniffles before looking to Liam. “All I want is for him to be happy and healthy.” She said with her voice quivering as she is trying to get over crying.

“He is, he is the most chunky five year old I know, and he hasn’t died yet. He loves you and you’ve done the best job as a mom.” He said. All Perrie can do is smile and she sighs.

“Thanks Li…” She spoke with a sigh, looking up at Liam and before she knew it he was kissing her, she was so shocked she didn’t kiss him back before he pulled away.

“Fuck I’m sorry. I, um- I think I should just go sleep in the living room.” But Perrie stopped him before he left.

“Just stay here.” Was all she said before she got into her bed and her back faced him. Her heart was pounding and she didn’t even know what to do about what just happened. She had to deal with Niall and then now someone who she never thought of differently being interested in her. It made her head hurt from thinking about it too much. 

Liam looked up at the ceiling as he just let his eyes become heavy as he fell asleep, having the worst night of sleep he’s ever had. 

The next morning something small pounced onto Liam and Perrie. “LiLi! Auntie! UP!” Niall said. Liam looked up from the spot he laid in and he sighed seeing the boy up and not so cranky. 

“Hey bud…” He said with a hum. He looked up to the time and frowned seeing it was five in the morning. He looks to Perrie who was startled awake but fell back asleep. Liam shakes his head before picking up Niall.

“Let’s leave Auntie to sleep. Let’s go watch some toons bud.” He grumbles as he walks down the stairs. “Why are you so awake right now?” He asked with a loud yawn, already dozing back as soon as he laid on the couch. 

Niall just shrugged. “I’m not tired anymore!” He giggled quite loudly. 

“Niall everyone is sleeping so you best be quiet before Auntie gets mad for waking her up again.” 

Niall pouted. “But I want to have fun, so everyone should be awake!” He spoke loud, earning a loud groan from one of the rooms and out came Louis who hated being woken up at this hour.

“Excuse me but there are people sleeping mister.” Louis was cranky and he wanted everyone to know.

“So? I’m awake and so should everyone else.” 

Louis groaned. “That’s not how it works. You should be sleeping just like LiLi.”

Niall turns to Liam and sure enough his head is tilted back and he is slightly snoring. Niall pouts before going over and poking at Liam. Liam jolts awake and he groans. “Niall…” He said rubbing at his eyes. 

“LILI WE HAVE TO HAVE FUN!” He said and that made Liam and Louis both shush him. Niall shrunk back a little bit and he sniffled. All he wanted was to have a little fun.

“We can have fun in four hours Niall, it’s early,” Liam groaned, his head already hurting from only having three hours of sleep. 

Niall just didn’t listen and made all the noise he could, not even letting the frustrated sighs from the two men get to him, until Perrie stomped out of her room. “Niall James Horan, explain to me why I’m awake when I have a 16-hour shift to get to in five hours?” She was fuming and didn’t care that Niall’s eyes became glassy.

“Because I’m awake and want to have fun.” 

Perrie shook her head. “You are going to march back to your room and stay in there until I get you out in the morning. And if I hear you then there will be no pizza for you for a week.” 

Niall pouted at the last part, but sighed and dragged his feet back into his room, shutting his door behind him. 

“Sorry we tried to reason with him but he kept getting louder,” Liam frowned seeing a very exhausted Perrie in front of them. 

She just shook her head. “I heard, he’s just being difficult.” 

Louis already had snuck back into his room, snuggling right into Harry’s arms who immediately put his arms around Louis and mumbled some words that made Louis question the meaning.

Liam followed Perrie into her room and she didn’t say anything else, just placing her head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart finally bringing her back to sleep. Meanwhile Niall was in his own room and he had his bottom lip jutted out. He thought to himself as he looked to his tiger stuffie. He wondered why he didn’t sleep like normal people. He wondered why he was different. He just wanted to be like his favorite three babysitters and his aunt. 

Then he thought about his parents. That made him sniffle a little before he hugged it close and pulled the animal close before crying a little bit.

They thought the sleepwalking ended after that, but two weeks later it got worse. Perrie had put down Niall and she was finally able to relax. She managed to doze off and it was one of the greatest sleeps she’s had in awhile. She didn’t even notice the boy walking out of the apartment and wandered over to the neighbors place.

Louis raised an eyebrow when he heard a knock, knowing they weren’t expecting anyone, and he was even more confused when he saw Niall. “Niall?” But the boy didn’t answer as he walked into the living room and sat on the floor staring at nothing as he started to speak incoherently. 

Liam had walked out with a frown and he saw Niall. “Didn’t we just leave him with his aunt.” He asked

Louis nods. “Yeah, but he just came over by himself.” He said. Liam sighed before picking the boy up and walked over to Perrie’s place. He walked in and looked around for Perrie. She must of been asleep. He shook his head before walking back to Niall’s room and laid him in his bed. 

Liam draped a blanket over Perrie before he left going back over to his place. “You don’t think he’s sleepwalking?” Harry asked, curiously getting a shrugged reply from Liam.

“I really don’t know, but if he comes back then I’d say so.” 

And a few hours later, it happened again, but this time Niall walked into the kitchen and started to climb up onto the table and throw things. Liam carefully grabbed the things and Louis took him in his arms as he tried to get him to actually sleep. 

“We need Perrie to call his mother, now.” 

Liam sighs and he nods as he took Niall back to his home. Perrie was up now and she saw the two. “Oh my god I am so sorry. I-”

“You need to talk to his mum.” Liam interrupted her. Perrie stops and she bites her lip after a thought. She nodded to Liam. It was definitely time.

Perrie called her sister, but for some reason the number was disconnected. “That’s weird, I’ve never had this happen.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Her number is disconnected, she’s had this number since high school.” 

“Maybe try facebook?” Perrie nodded, but she couldn’t find her there either. 

“What the fuck?” 

Liam frowns and he walks over and sees it’s gone. “That’s odd.” He states

Perrie nods and looked to Liam and back to her computer. Something definitely wasn’t right.

 


End file.
